


First Kiss

by novacayne



Category: Attack on Titan, Levi Ackerman - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, levi - Fandom, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Rivaille - Freeform, heichou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have an interesting encounter with Levi out in the stables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“Hey, what are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be resting?” Levi’s usually commanding voice was always just a bit softer when he spoke to you. 

You looked up from the mane of the horse that you were grooming and saw him standing in the entrance to the barn, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Smiling, you looked away before he caught you staring at him. 

“Perhaps, but I thought I would come out here for some peace and quiet first. My barracks are a little full and a lot stressful sometimes. Couldn’t I ask you the same thing, Captain?” 

Your lips dared to turn up in a playful grin as you winked at him, watching him almost forfeit a smile as he walked over toward you. 

“I thought I should make sure everyone is accounted for before I turn in. Seems that some brats like to go wandering off on the occasion.” 

Levi gave in and allowed himself to grin, playing along with your banter. 

“Oh? Well, what happens to these brats?” 

Biting your lip, you anxiously awaited his reply as you watched him come closer, until he was standing just inches from you. 

Since you had met Levi, you couldn’t deny that you felt something for him. He was just so interesting. Mysterious, even. He was the definition of enigmatic and that excited you to no end; you wanted to know him. It wasn’t even so much a sexual or romantic thing as much as it was just a desire to know someone like him better. Someone who was so tough on the outside, you knew he had to be protecting the beautiful soul the resided within him, even if he couldn’t see it. 

The more you spoke with him, the more time you spent together, and the more you worked with him; the less you knew. Nonetheless, you were still so drawn in by him and now, here you were. He hadn’t driven you away or ever turned away your company. 

The fearsome Captain was always strangely inviting to you, but never like this. Never so playful. This was shaping up to be interesting and your heart could already barely stand the short distance between the two of you. 

“Well, they get punished of course.” 

Levi’s smoldering eyes burned into your soul, etching a picture of passion upon it. Your stomach twisted itself into a knot and began to writhe with nearly tangible excitement. 

“Punished, huh? By your discretion, correct?” 

It took all your power to stay still, focusing on keeping your calm as Levi’s gaze remained fixed on you. 

“Of course. Who else, but me?” Pausing for a moment, he searched your eyes and his expression softened as his smile grew. 

“You’re so intriguing. You know, I’ve never met anyone like you. I don’t know what it is, but I can’t pull myself away from you for some reason. I couldn’t turn you away. I’m certainly not social by nature, but I could always talk to you.”

The playful air faded, but was soon replaced with palpable tension. You hadn’t expected Levi to be so straight-forward, but that was his nature. So misleading, but yet so direct. 

Stunned speechless, it took a moment for you to process a response as you continued gazing up at him. 

“I-I feel the same. I mean, I didn’t expect you to give me the time of day. I thought you just weren’t really a people person. I was surprised when you spoke to me as a friend, but I’m glad you did.”

Your heart pounded in your chest and you worried he would actually hear it as you waited and waited and waited for his response. 

“I’m glad you did too.” 

Levi’s eyes glinted with something you had never seen before and his lips turned up in a gentle smile as he slid his fingers through your hair, cupping the back of your head in his hands carefully. 

You leaned in slowly, cautiously placing a hand on his chest as you took a step closer to him. His free hand found its way to your lower back, holding you closer until he pulled away and smiled down at you. 

“I’m sorry I waited so long to do that.” His grin was so soft and genuine, it nearly melted your heart as you blushed a deep shade of red. 

“Wow. That was–wow.” Giggling quietly, you rested your other hand on his chest as well, doing your best not to chew on your lip as you looked up at him. “May I confess something?”

“Yes. What is it?” Levi’s brow rose in genuine curiosity as his intimidating eyes peered down at you, his hands retaining their comforting hold on you. 

“That was my first kiss. And I’m very glad that it was you.”  
His expression was obviously layered with surprise, but he smiled as if he was satisfied. 

“Good. I’m glad I was too. Now all I’ll have to do is figure out how to be your last, brat." Smiling playfully, he leaned in kissing you softly once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr for the request! :)


End file.
